


Love Happened (Drabble)

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, schmaltzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry and Draco, love was more than screeching elves, swooping owls or silken ribbons, but that is where it had began...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Happened (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaFugazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/gifts).



In the weeks following the news of their bonding ceremony, Harry and Draco refused to answer the demands to know more about their up-until-then secret relationship. After living the greater portion of their lives in the public eye, neither had any interest in revealing something so personal to anyone.

  
How can you describe what began with a nudge and a look of shared misery as they listened to a rather painful rendering of _Little Drummer Boy_ by the House Elves Choral Society during the Hogwarts Student and Faculty Christmas Concert? But, that is where it had started, as two newly divorced fathers leaning against the back wall of the Great Hall to avoid the messiness of ex-wives and in-laws.

  
Harry had looked over in surprise as Draco nudged him and surreptitiously handed him a silver flask of firewhisky. For the next two hours they shared sips and whispered insults and quips as they listened to everything from Hagrid’s questionable version of _F_ _riendly Beasts_ to their own sons surprising duet in _While Shepherds Watched Their Flock_.

  
What happened next, neither of them expected. A chance meeting on the street that led to a pint at the Leaky, the not-so-chance meeting on the steps of the Ministry that led to dinner, and the joint parent meeting when their sons were caught in the Forbidden Forest that led to drinks at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Casual meetings turned into planned dates, and then so much more, but with neither of them wanting to move too quickly lest it all fall apart, until one day it happened.

  
For Harry, love happened on a Tuesday, when he chanced to look out his office window and saw an owl bringing him a message and a shiver went through him when he recognized that it was Draco’s owl and he couldn’t wait to read the missive it was bringing.

  
For Draco, love happened on Diagon Alley, when he glanced in the window of a novelty shop and the bright green silk ribbon in the display case and his breath caught as he realized the color perfectly matched the color of Harry’s eyes and he couldn’t wait to see Harry again.

For both of them, love was more than screeching elves, swooping owls or silken ribbons. Those things were simply where it had began, but now love could be found in shared mugs of early morning coffee, evenings spent reading by the fire, and whispered promises and caresses given in the dark of their bedroom amidst tangled limbs and rumpled sheets.


End file.
